Power Rangers Cosmic Champions
by FallenGrace26
Summary: Life used to exist throughout the entire galaxy until one being, Ouranus, decided to change that. One by one, the races fell to the might of him and his army; all but Earth that is. So when Ouranus sets his sights on Earth it's up to the other planetary beings to find their successors but will they find them in time? Or will be just like the other planets…lifeless? (SYOC Closed)
1. Meet the Guardians!

**And here is the Prologue of a fanfiction that will be going alongside Mythical Guardians and Western Legends but those two will take priority. I just thought I'd see how ya'll like it so I'm just posting the Prologue. Here it…Enjoy!**

 **Doctor Chance Sorenson is portrayed by Nathaniel Buzolic**

 **Nathaniel Samuels is portrayed by Tom Hiddleston**

 **Etienne "Tye" Devereaux is portrayed by Shawn Mendes**

 **Esmerelda "Essie" Devereaux is portrayed by Sofia Carson**

 **Misha is portrayed by Madison Iseman**

Prologue

 _Long ago life existed on all nine planets until one of the races decided that they wanted to be the superior race, exterminating or trying to exterminate the other races. War broke out across the Milky Way! The first to fall were the Diovians of Jupiter who were known for their fighting prowess. Next were the Chronians of Saturn who were exceedingly smart. Then not long after that the other planets fell one by one, except for Earth. He never had the chance to attack the blue and green planet. Now that he has wiped out the other planets, he intends to finish Earth. What he didn't count on was seven guardians from those planets surviving and warning the people of Earth of their impending doom. Another thing he didn't count on was the Earth's abundance of Power Rangers in the Earth's times of need._

Fog cascaded down from the mountains onto the rustic city of Astra Falls as the morning rays of light shown through the peaks. The city was just waking up or most were just waking up anyways. Not two of the citizens, these twin teens were out all night and were not wanting to repeat the night either.

"Run sis," yelled the boy back to his sister who had looked behind her, "they're gaining on us. And for god's sake don't trip." He heard an indignant snort from his sister as she huffed and came up next to him. The two booked through the trails of the national park that sat on Astra Fall's border. The boy looked over his shoulder and shuddered when he saw the sheer amount of pitch black, faceless creatures following them. His sister looked over her shoulder as well before turning back to the front and saying,

"I don't think we have that much longer until were to the road and our ticket out of here." She saw her brother nod out of the corner of her eye before she willed her legs to move faster. He matched her pace as he clicked the automatic lock, unlocking the door. His sister ripped open the door and dove in as her brother slid over the hood and into the driver's seat. He quickly turned on the car and peeled out the spot. And not a moment later several blast exploded in the spot where their utility vehicle sat. His sister looked back out the back wind shield and shuddered.

"We almost didn't make it, Etienne," she whispered as her brother, Etienne, looked in the rearview mirror. He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile as he replied,

"But we did, Esmerelda. And on top of that we kept them from getting the crystals." The girl, Esmerelda, looked down in her lap at her backpack that held the container with the crystals in it. She gave a small smile before she looked at her brother and said,

"I know, Tye. But what are we going to do about them?" Her brother thought for a moment as he smiled and said,

"I have one, Essie. But you'll need to hold on." Essie looked at her brother as he whipped the steering wheel to the left and spun the utility vehicle around causing Essie to brace herself and let out a shriek. She gave Tye a glare as he chuckled and said,

"I did say to hold on." She whacked his arm getting a laugh from the boy. Huffing, Essie looked back out the window briefly then gasped when she saw the creatures that were chasing them in the side mirror.

"Brother, we have company," Essie exclaimed as Tye looked in the rearview mirror and ground his teeth.

"Hold on!" Tye ground out, "and I mean it this time." Essie held on tightly as Tye slammed down on the gas pedal shooting the vehicle forward as he pressed the phone button on the steering wheel that connected to his phone. A ringing sound filled the car before a gruff and rough Australian accent answered.

 _"Hello!"_ Tye internally jumped with joy as Essie gave a small cry when a shot came particularly close to the vehicle.

"Doc, we have a problem," Tye shouted as he swerved the vehicle around a creature that had somehow popped up in their way, "remember that theory you wrote about well I think it's true. I think you may have actually found something or more like it's trying to find you." Essie gave another cry when a blast hit the back of the car.

 _"What do you mean, Etienne? I was never able to prove any of it."_ Essie's eyes widened as she shouted in fear,

"Well we have proof for Doctor Sorenson. Try big, dark and faceless! And Tye were about to go through a throng of them." Tye ground his teeth as he whipped the car around sending the throng flying before completing the circle and continuing on his path. The man, Doctor Sorenson, gave a hum as he said,

 _"Esmerelda, did you say dark and faceless? That's not good! If what my research says is true, then that's a conquering race."_ Essie gave a cry as another hit the side of the vehicle causing Tye to look over at his terrified sister then out the front again as he said.

"Doc, we need your help. You wrote about crystals that could fight them, well I believe we found them." Another voice came over, this was gentler with a British accent,

 _"Tye listen to me those crystals are very important but from what I've gathered on flights to a couple of the planets. They are also capable of protecting you two. Ironically the Wyrms can't touch them."_ Tye looked at his sister who looked in shock as he stated most likely what she was thinking,

"How and why, Mr. Samuels? And what's a Wyrm?" A snort resounded through the car as the Mr. Samuels came back on,

 _"For the last time, Tye, call me Nate. And as for the last question, Wyrm is short for Wrymhole. They act like a walking, less destructive wormhole. And as for the first one or two questions, I couldn't tell you how or why. My guess would have to be that the energy in those crystals somehow cancels out the Wyrm. But something tells me once you get them here we will know more."_ Tye looked over at his sister as she finally spoke in a shaky voice,

"We about to leave the boundaries of the park now, Nate." The English man hummed as Doctor Sorenson came back over,

 _"Just hurry and try to be careful."_ With that he clicked off as Essie looked down at the backpack she had begun to grip tighter and tighter. Tye gave her a look before giving her hand a gentle yet reassuring squeeze. Essie gave her brother a small smile before looking back down, not wanting to look out at the scenery just in case. The blasts were slowly becoming few and far between as Tye said,

"I think they can't leave the forested area or they're not allowed to." Essie looked up then back as they left the national park and smiled when she saw them stop. She sighed as she closed her eyes for the remainder of the trip.

~Galactic~

A tall well-built man sighed as he clicked the phone off and ran his hand through his slightly shaggy brown hair before turning to look at his companion. His dark brown eyes boring into his companions slate blue eyes as he said,

"I didn't think your discovery was true, in all honesty. But now, I don't know what to think." The man across from him stood up and adjusted his skinnier jeans and pushed up his Henley sleeves before running his hand through his somewhat shaggy spiky red hair before he sighed and said,

"I didn't want to be bloody right either but it seems I was. And now the conquerors are either on their way or are here. And on top of that I've just endangered two teenagers who quite frankly are top notch in each of our fields, so I'd rather nothing happen to either of them." The other man snorted as he stood up from his seat and pulled his tee shirt and long sleeve down before pushing the sleeves up and adjusted his jeans before looking at the man saying,

"Don't go playing that game, Nate, you'll accomplish nothing if you do. Etienne and Esmerelda will be fine. They're tougher than they look." Nate looked at the man then sighed as he said,

"Your right, Chance. I shouldn't do that right now because we need to get ready to house those crystals once they get here." The man, Chance, nodded as he followed Nate out of the room. Nate continued on,

"And I think I have found a way to do it. A simple mirror should be able to hold them and allow to meet the guardian housed in the crystals." Chance raised an eyebrow as Nate continued,

"When the other races on the other seven planets fell, one from each race most likely the strongest was preserved in order to help fight the impending doom on the other planets. So therefore, all you need is something that will act as a viewing screen with something else to retrofit the crystal too." Chance snorted as he looked at seven old fashioned mirrors with spots in the top center to fit the crystals. He shook his head as he heard footsteps running down the hallway toward the room that they were in. He had to smile when he saw two teens with messy dark hair and fair skin run by the door. Nate let out a whistle to gain their attention as the two heads popped back in. The twins walked in and upon further inspection looked a little worn; Essie was sporting small cuts as her skinny jeans also looked like they had some new tears as well. Her babydoll racerback was dirty compared to the oddly clean leather jacket she wore. Her boots were in the same state the jacket was which was odd to Chance. Her brother had a nice gash on his forehead as his forward spiked bangs drooped into his face a bit. His hoodie and tee shirt had some tears in it. His jeans and tennis looked amazing on the other hand.

"How is it you two always find yourself in weird situations?" asked Chance. The twins looked at him with a droll stare as Nate chuckled and cleared his throat saying,

"Essie love, I'll take the crystals from you now." Essie nodded as he gently took the backpack off her back and set it on the ground. Opening it, she took out an ancient looking case and opened it to reveal seven crystals. The four stared at them before Tye asked,

"How come Earth has one? Shouldn't our Guardian be alive still?" Nate shook his head as he said,

"From the research I gathered here on Earth, our Guardian died in an attack that she warded off without the public's knowledge." Tye just stared at the blue crystal for a moment as Essie placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"No one was there to help them?" Nate shook his head slowly as he replied,

"I believe not." With that he placed the crystals in the retrofits as each of the seven mirrors radiated bright lights. The one on the far left gleamed with red as an inhumanly tall figure slowly began to show in the mirror. His skin was red and mottled as he towered over the four humans even in the mirror. Essie craned her neck up to look at the man or creature. His face looked human except for his eyes almost seemed to glisten back as if they had a sheen over them. The creature smiled a toothy smile as he shifted a bit clanking his red shoulder padding against his chest plating where it connected. The chest plate itself went down to his hips but around the hips extended down to his mid-thigh. His brown pant like material went under some knee high boots with armor plating on the shin. Just like on his shins, his fore arms had plating on them as well as his knuckles. Tye's eyes widened when he saw wings pop out his back. The twins were brought from their amazement by a small giggle. They looked in the mirror next to his and saw a small girl, well she looked tall for human female standards but compared to the other guy she was small. Her black hair that was swept to one side contrasted nicely against her dark skin and white one sleeved tube top with a brown triangle on the bottom lining up with her belly button. The one sleeve was poufy and tucked into a forearm band. Her other arm was wrapped up to the middle of her bicep with a forearm guard on that one that went down to her knuckle. On her hips sat a utility belt that held her poufy pants up as well. The pants were tucked into wrapped boots that had ankle guards tied on to each side as well as a pouch buckled around her left thigh. She wore a hooded cloak over it all that dipped low around the collar bone. The woman giggled as she spoke with a lilted voice,

"Fureya is quite something isn't he children?" All either twin did was nod as the two adults chuckled and Fureya seemed to have blushed a bit. That merited a guffaw from the mirror next to her as a black light gleamed for a second and gruff yet soothing voice spoke,

"Now, now, Sarai. You of all people should know not to chide Fureya." Nate looked over to see an immensely small creature that looked very much like a human except for his ruddy skin. His pitch black eyes bore into the twin's dark eyes. He smiled a small smile when both twins stepped back a bit before he shifted a little. His lean figure making his shoulder and breast plate more pronounced as his chainmail like guarding glistened along his abdomen leading to the harem pants with hip and waist guards. The pants were tucked into shin length boots with his wrist and knuckles wrapped exposing his thumbs. Tye gave the creature a curious look as he asked,

"Aren't you a bit underdressed for Mars? I thought it got cold there?" The creature laughed as he said,

"My skin is immensely thick child; I will be fine." Tye nodded as he looked at his sister who was studying the next mirror before she asked,

"Does he have scales?" The creature in the mirror gave her s surprised look as he replied silkily,

"I'm surprised you noticed them, they are quite tiny. Very much like Deimos beside me, mine are essential for life on Mercury." Essie nodded as she actually studied the creature in front of her. Like Deimos, this creature looked human except for his reptilian eyes that bore into hers. He was adorned in chainmail tunic with a red long sleeve pushed up to his forearms revealing a white one underneath with a brown leather breast plate that that revealed the chainmail and long sleeve collars at the top. The chainmail went down to his thighs as did the red shirt as well both opening up as they went down. They were held shut by a leather belt tied around his waist. He had skinny pants that went into knee high boots and on his elbows were metal elbow pads. Nate nodded at what the creature had said,

"He's right. The days on Mercury are extremely hot but the nights are the exact opposite." The twins looked at Nate as a melodic voice said,

"Ria, despite wearing so much, needs the heat to survive otherwise he will not survive the night." The four humans looked over at the mirror giving off a white light. In was an almost ethereal female creature. She gave a faint glow causing the human's in the room to shield their eyes. Ria chuckled slightly as he said,

"Aphra's skin is called living fire. It is quite literally alive and always moving hence why she glows." The four nodded as they tried to take a closer look at the creature in the mirror. Her charcoal eyes bore into them as she smiled. Her long hair seemed to move on its own as well which contrasted nicely against her shoulder jacket with the collar stopping right below her jaw. The sleeves poofed out a bit on the biceps but narrowed as they went down. She had bodice with ruffles at the top that poofed out a bit more at her hips and stopped mid-thigh. The dress itself had a small gap on the chest between the jacket and the top of the dress. On her hips were hip guards that were held on by a thick leather belt. She had thick boots that stopped right below the knees. Aphra's eyes bore into the twins as she said,

"My race was generally too hot to touch so we often had use out telepathy to touch anything or anyone from another race." The four turned their attention to the other mirrors but all they were doing was giving off colored glows. Nate frowned in concern as Fureya spoke,

"There is no need to be concerned. Mimas, Galatea and Charon are still regaining their strength. They will be with us in no time at all." The four nodded as Essie spoke,

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Sarai gave her a small smile as she replied sadly,

"No child, this is something they must do on their own." Essie nodded as Aphra spoke,

"You four will be busy anyways. You must find our successors before Earth becomes like our planets… lifeless." Essie looked at Tye as she asked,

"But how do we find them? Are they even here on Earth?" The five Guardian's gave each other a solemn look and as Fureya answered,

"Yes, they barely made it too Earth before our races were destroyed. So we can only hope that Mimas, Galatea and Charon's Rangers made it as well." Chance looked at them as he said,

"So as of right now we only know of five rangers out there in hopes that the other three are safe and sound." Fureya nodded as Aphra said,

"That sounds about right." Sarai gave them a hopeful look as she said,

"And I know where you can find your Blue Ranger…she is here in Astra Falls. But be weary as she will be that of you. Her being able to use my abilities came at a terrible cost." The twin's eyes widened as Sarai's mirror showed a relatively tall girl with long wavy blonde hair that went down to her mid back. Her slate eyes scanned the crowd she was in as people looked at her although she paid them no mind. Her super skinny destroyed jeans fit her legs just right as they should but accented the dark grey spaghetti strap baby doll tank she had on. Finishing out her outfit was black high-top Converse. The twins looked at her for a moment as recognition came to Essie's eyes.

"I know her!" Essie exclaimed, "she's in my design class. Her name is Misha, I think." Sarai came back into the mirror as she nodded in agreement.

"Indeed! She is the Blue Ranger but be warned Ouranus also knows she is here in Astra Falls, she must be protected at all cost." Essie nodded as she gave the Guardian a smile.

"No worries, I'll make sure she stays safe," Essie exclaimed as Tye face palmed and said,

"Don't go making promises you can't keep." Essie looked at her brother and said,

"Oh! I intend to keep this one. It's a goal I've had for this semester to befriend Misha and I'm going to do it." Tye looked at Essie surprised as did Chance when Nate laughed and said,

"I'm afraid you might come on too strong for someone that reserved." Everyone including the Guardians just laughed, completely unaware of the storm brewing in the mountains.

~Galactic~

From the highest peak of the mountain range, a hooded figure watched the city below with interest as his crimson eyes scanned it.

"Interesting Guardians," he rumbled, "you actually intend on fighting back well no matter I'll just wipe out your newly appointed Guardians like I did you." He turned as his hooded cloak fluttered behind him, the sun glinting in his face to reveal blue skin that contrasted against his eyes. He scratched the beard that was growing on his face as his long hair came out from under the hood. With that he smiled wickedly as four shadows came to him. His laugh boomed throughout the mountains as he cackled,

"Be prepared humans. You will need it for what I have in store for you."

 **And here is the new fanfiction. This one will be ongoing with the other two but Guardians and Legends will take priority. This is one that I've been improving on for some time now and think it would be a fun one to write. As with all my other ones there will be an OC contest with this one. But bear with me as there will be descriptions of the other planet's races so it may get a bit long. You've been warned, lol. And now for some pronunciation…**

 **Etienne is pronounced "ay-TYEHN"**

 **Fureya is pronounced "feur-rey-a"**

 **Aphra is pronounced "A-f-ra"**

 **Ria is pronounced "Rhea"**

 **Ouranus is pronounced "Oar-a-nus"**

 **Alright I think that covers the ones that aren't ones that can be sounded out without problems…lol. And for obvious reason I changed Uranus into Ouranus because let's face he won't be taken seriously if I didn't. And in this story Pluto is a planet instead of whatever scientist are calling it now. Alright I think that about covers it so onto the OC Contest. Rules are like always:**

 **Be diverse! Yes, the rangers are from other planets but they will need to blend in. I'd rather the team not be all white or so forth. That be said I won't turn away any if they fit the story.**

 **Please PM them. I won't take them through reviews.**

 **Only two submissions for each person.**

 **And lastly, have fun and be descriptive on back stories and personalities. The more you give me the more I can bring them to life.**

 **Now on to the boring part… but needed part. All the rangers but the blue one who is mine are from other planets so they have a human form and an alien form. I'll describe them here… I'm sorry if it gets too long.**

 **Red is from Jupiter and the race is called the Diovis. Description: they are incredibly big not just in height but in muscle as well. They have thick bat like wings that are needed to survive on Jupiter as its surface is not suitable to land dwellers.**

 **Black is from Mars and the race is called the Marvor. Description: they look like dwarves or hobbits when it comes to size and their skin is red as well as incredibly thick so to keep them warm in the very cold climate**

 **Yellow is from Mercury and the race is called the Mercuria. Description: they look human except for the very fine reptilian skin and their reptilian eyes. They act reptilian in the fact that they need to be outside during the day in order to survive the nights on Mercury.**

 **Pink is from Venus and the race is called the Idalie. Description: they are humanoid in features except their skin is called living fire, it is constantly moving and hot like fire. This is why they are constantly glowing. Their eyes are either white or charcoal in color. Is female along with Blue and Gold.**

 **For now, I'll just give ya these but there are three other rangers I'll still need. Cobalt, Gold and Silver, so if you want to submit one for them PM and I'll get the form and description for ya. Now to the last part the form… then I swear I'm finished.**

 **OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Planet:**

 **Ranger:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Zord: (may or may not use)**

 **Age: (ages 16-21)**

 **Race:**

 **Actor/Actress:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other Appearance: (this is their alien appearance which includes clothing.)**

 **Clothing:**

 **Family:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Other:**

 **Alright, I think that covers it. Oh, and this idea took place before Kyuranger but I won't be using anything from the sentai. Just throwing that out there. Once again, I'm sorry for making it so long on top with the descriptions. I can't wait to see what you give me. Until next time, ByeBye.**


	2. Setting Things in Motion!

**Hey everyone, the contest is done now. So here is the first chapter, in it you get to know Blue and meet Pink who I don't own. I also don't own Kelley either but the rest are my creations. So, without further ado…Chapter 1!**

 **Koral T'Grotian is portrayed by Letitia Wright**

Chapter 1

Essie groaned as she pulled the blankets up over her head, blocking out the light. A chuckle resounded from the doorway causing her to look over the edge of the blanket.

"Come on, sis," Tye chuckled, "we need to get to class." Essie groaned again and rolled out of bed. Despite the chase through the park being weeks ago, Essie still felt sore. She shuffled into the living room of the two-bedroom apartment that Nate rented for them. Sitting at the bar, Tye laid some pancakes right in front of her then some maple syrup. Essie's eyes lit up as she dug into the food, finishing it almost instantly. Tye's eyes widened as he laughed.

"Goodness," Tye chuckled, "you were hungry!" Essie looked up blushing as she went into her room to dressed. She quickly threw on a black bandeau with a grey dreamcatcher racerback before bouncing into the bathroom while pulling up her dark wash denim shorts. Essie quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before going out, grabbing her Volcom Rucksack.

"Well that's a new record," Tye chuckled as he pushed off the wall. Essie huffed as she slipped on her Billabong lace up shoes. She looked up to see Tye in a simple dark red O'Neill surfer tee with dark denim shorts, most likely from American Eagle since that was his go to brand, that he paired with dark red Keds. Essie giggled at her brothers need to match before flinging her rucksack onto her shoulders.

"I woke up late," Essie snorted, "but I had an outfit in mind. Out of the two of us, you always take the longest." Tye snorted as he shook his head even though he knew his sister was right.

"Whatever sis," Tye chuckled. Essie whacked his arm as she got into the passenger side of his Jeep. Tye slid in the passenger side as he asked,

"We still picking up Kelley this morning?" Essie looked down at her phone and didn't see any knew messages indicating otherwise.

"Yes," she replied, "as far as I know." Tye nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot making his way to their friend's apartment complex. As they pulled in to it, Tye shuddered at all the looks they got.

"What is it with people and judging others?" Tye asked under his breath. Essie just shrugged but silently agreed with him before a smile graced her face. Running towards them was a relatively tall girl with darkening tan skin from her long days in the sun. She had her long light brown hair pulled up in a messy bun with strands coming out. Essie chuckled as she girl's dark brown eyes met hers. The girl dove into the Jeep before sitting up and adjusting her plain rose gold tee and black soffe shorts.

"Running behind, are we?" asked Tye with a smile as the girl in the back narrowed her eyes and moved her backpack so she could tie her pink Nikes.

"What do you think?" she huffed as Tye turned around to go out of the parking lot. Essie looked back as the girl met her eyes.

"Behind on homework, Kelley?" she asked softly. Kelley gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded before grunting,

"Teacher didn't fix it on the site and still expects us to turn it in today." Essie grimaced as did Tye, having had the teacher she has now.

"Although," Kelley added, "I ran into one of your professors after training, I believe it was Professor Samuels. He was able to give me some pointers on how to go about doing it, helped a lot." Essie giggled as Tye smiled.

"Sounds like him," she said. Kelley leaned in a little as she finished softly,

"Have you two discovered anything more pertaining to the crystal ya'll found?" Essie shook her head and looked down.

"Still need to talk to Misha," she replied, "but everything seems to be fine with her." Kelley nodded and leaned back.

"I have her in three of my four classes," she murmured, "so I can help, if you'd like?" Essie bit her bottom lip in thought. Kelley found out about Ouranos and finding the guardians by accident when she walked in on Tye and Professor Samuels talking about it as well as talking to Fureya. The giant alien just looked at her as both Tye and Professor Samuels sputtered for words. It was Essie who walked in and was able to explain; she looked between one of her best friends and then Fureya then back to Kelley. From there she gently explained everything and waited for Kelley to berate them for being crazy. But she surprised her and asked if they needed anymore help, much to Fureya's surprise too. Ever since she has met all the Guardians except for Charon who still hasn't strengthened enough to appear.

"Earth to Essie," a voice rang through her thoughts causing her to look up. Both Tye and Kelley were looking at her, waiting for her answer. All Essie did was nod and Kelley smiled as she giggled,

"Plus, I think you would come on too strong for someone that reserved." Tye snorted a laugh as a smile spread across his face. Essie huffed and whacked his arm causing Kelley to give them a confused look.

"Professor Samuels already told her that," Tye laughed. Kelley smiled and joined in cause Essie to roll her eyes. The three pulled up to an old building on the far end of campus and parked.

"We need to talk to Doc on what to do about Ouranos," Tye said, as Essie checked her phone and looked back at Kelley.

"You two are going to have to," she hissed getting out of the car, "I'm going to be late for my design class if I go in." Tye and Kelley nodded as Essie dashed out of the car and on her way to the art building. Kelley got out and followed Tye, looking around in awe before going into the room with the mirrors. At the moment only Fureya and Aphra were visible as they were talking to the professor, who turned around when he saw them look.

"Goodness," he stated, "what are you two doing here so early?" Tye cocked his head as he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Doctor Sorenson need to talk to us about something?" asked Kelley. Nate was about to say something when a gruff voice rang out,

"Yeah. And for the last time Kelley, you don't need to use honorifics, Doc is fine or Chance." Aphra giggled as Kelley blushed before she said,

"But there is nothing wrong with being polite." Kelley nodded as she looked at the man walking over.

"And yes," he continued, "I needed to talk to you three but I forgot Essie has an early class, so if you could relay to her that would be great. Ouranos is on the move. With Nate's help I was able to make something that can detect the particle aliens give off and its set to his right now. We need to get to Misha and soon or she may be at his mercy." Kelley and Tye's eyes widened as Kelley gasped,

"How close is he? Because right now she is in class with Essie in the art building which right on the edge of campus." Doc frowned as he checked the readings while Nate commented,

"That might be better, less likely that there will be a lot of damage or casualties." Kelley nodded as Tye checked his phone, a tick he did when he was nervous or anxious.

"I don't think he is too close," Doc replied, "but the readings were about a half an hour ago, so he may be closer by now." Tye, who was already fair seemed to pale more.

"Breath Tye," Fureya voice boomed through the room effectively getting Tye to breath. Doc gave him and apologetic look as Kelley looked between them confused so Fureya enlightened her.

"A couple weeks ago, Essie needed to go into the woods for her design class. They needed to get natural designs or something like that. So, she went in but not too far, or that what we told her. She lost track of how far she went in and got attacked by Wyrms. Essie was able to hold them off for a while but she was tiring. If Mimas hadn't sensed something was wrong then we may have been too late. When Doc and Tye got there, the Wyrms were gone but she was pretty beat up. She asked Tye to go with her but was helping Nate with a project so she went on her own. Now he panics whenever something like this could happen." Kelley's eyes widened as that made sense with the injuries she saw on her friend the next day before she looked over at Tye.

"That's the past Tye," she murmured, "you can't let dictate how things go from here. I can tell Essie's gotten a lot better since, considering I'm the one she drafts to go to the martial arts class with her. She can handle her own or at least until help can get there." Tye looked up at Kelley and smiled which she returned. Doc chuckled as he added,

"So, keep an eye out for anything off. He may be here already or still on his way." The two nodded as they turned to leave but were stopped by a light voice clearing. They turned around and looked at both Aphra and Fureya who were looking down the mirrors. So, they did too and their eyes widened in awe. Standing in the farthest mirror, was a beautiful creature one that could easily rival Mimas. He watched for a moment with vibrant purple eyes that contrasted against his white skin as his long platinum blonde hair curtained his head, peeking out from under a silver hood. He gave them a tight-lipped smile as he shifted and his hooded high collared silver robe that opened at the hips, like a trench coat. That revealed this brown pants and silver knee high boots. The alien looked over as his gloved hands went across the mirror, a gesture to both Aphra and Fureya who gave nods back. He then turned his attention to the two teens gawking at him. An airy but chilly chuckle filled the room as he spoke,

"You might want to close your mouths children, it looks rather weird like that." Both Kelley and Tye's jaws gave an audible snap when they closed.

"I mean, Galatea said you would rival Mimas on beauty," Kelley spoke softly, "but didn't think you would look ethereal." The man well alien gave her a smile as Aphra snorted softly,

"Don't let Mimas hear you say that dear. She and Charon often go back and forth on is the most attractive. It's rather annoying." The man, Charon, looked over before looking at Doc and Nate.

"Like you said Doctor," Charon warned, "Ouranos is here. Somewhere in the woods surrounding the campus. He is lying in wait for when the Earth Guardian least expects it." Doc's eyes widened as Tye checked his phone and looked at Kelley before looking at the door.

"Like her first class," he gasped, "it sits on the edge of campus with very few people that are on that side. And, unless Misha has sensed anything, she will have no idea it's coming." The two teens gave Charon a nod goodbye and bolted out the door.

"Thanks sir," Kelley called back, "thank you for the warning." Charon smiled as he looked at the other two with worry.

"What is it Charon?" asked Fureya.

"The Earth one isn't the only one on campus," he replied, "the one from Venus is as well but I'm relatively certain he doesn't know about her." Aphra raised an eyebrow as if asking if he saw her. Charon nodded in reply before looking at Nate.

"You must find a way to evacuate the western side of the campus," Charon stated coldly, "he plans on attacking other buildings as well. All he knows is the Earth Guardian is here on campus not who she is." Nate ran his hand through his curly hair as he grunted,

"You make it sound easy, Charon. I have to figure out a way evacuate five buildings, two of which have at least three classes going on right now. That's without doing something that will get the authorities here, that would be the last thing we need." Doc sighed as he looked down at something Tye left the previous day and his eyes widened.

"When was the high school coming to visit?" Nate paled considerably before letting out a string of curses surprising Doc, Fureya and Aphra. Charon looked at their reactions and surmised that response was for when things got bad.

"Today!" he hissed, "this afternoon sometime, their parents were to pick them up from here."

"Well mate," Doc commented getting up from his perch on the table, "I think you're screwed on the evacuation." Nate just gave him a droll stare as he looked at his watch then back up.

"Yup," he grimaced, "Essie just got out of her first class. So that means Misha did as well so I'm out of time." Charon, Aphra and Fureya all grimaced as they paid close attention to what was going on of the campus.

~Cosmic~

Essie barely made it to her class on time, sliding in right before the professor closed the door.

"Almost late, Miss Devereaux," the professor chided, "make sure it doesn't happen again." Essie nodded as she apologized and went to find a seat. Her day may have just gotten better as the only one open was next to Misha. She slid in quietly so not to disturb the lesson before she pulled out her notebook and began taking notes.

"You didn't miss much," a voice whispered causing her to jump. She looked over to see Misha looking at her with amusement twinkling in her eyes. Essie gave her a small smile while trying to calm herself down. Misha watched her for a moment and moved her hair out of the way. Essie took her in for a moment as she noticed the girl had a similar style to her own. Today was a blue geometric RipCurl cardigan with a white thin strapped O'Neill racerback that she paired with a rose gold bandeau. All this was paired with black skinny jeans and white desert boots, topped off with a black fedora on her head. Misha noticed her watching causing Essie to blush.

"Sorry," Essie murmured, "just admiring your outfit. Looks so comfy and cute." Misha smile lightly at her as she murmured,

"I like yours as well." Essie smiled as she returned her attention to the white board. Class was almost over when she got a chill and looked out the window. Her eye's widened ever so slightly when she saw what looked like Wyrms moving throughout the tree line. Misha looked over at her then out in the trees, gulping when she saw the shadows move. Essie sensed her unease and asked softly,

"I have to stay to work up some designs. I'd love to have a second opinion?" Misha looked over at the brunette as she thought for a moment.

"Okay," she replied softly causing Essie to smile. The two went back to taking notes or finish up as the class had ended. Once done, they made their way into the library there so they could work. Essie was about to set out her stuff when she heard a lot of screaming. Misha looked at her as the two set their packs down and went to look. They were almost to the door when a group of Wyrms burst through. Essie growled as Misha flew back, skidding to a stop.

"They're here?" Misha cried in worry, "then he's here." Essie looked back as she delivered a left hook to one and a kick to another before she ran over to the blonde.

"And I'm here to help," Essie said as she grabbed her shoulders, "let's get you out of here. I know some others that can help you as well." Misha just looked at her before nodding and following her. The two ran towards the back doors, grabbing their backpacks on the way. They flew through the back door and gasped at the scene outside. People were running while Wyrms seemed to be cutting them down like it was nothing. Misha watched wide eyed as she grabbed the necklace that sat in the middle of her chest.

"We need to do something," she murmured the dual stoned necklace glowing a little as she said it. Essie smiled as she pulled Misha away from the fight and down a hall.

"Yes," Essie said, "but not right now. Right now, someone wants you dead and that can't happen." Misha looked at her for a moment then ahead, pulling both of them to a stop. In front of them sat a huge throng of Wyrms. Misha went to go back and found the exact same thing.

"I don't think we have a choice," she murmured, "we watch each other's back." Essie sighed and nodded, not too keen on fighting especially after last time. She cringed at the thought but went forward anyways. Misha charged forward as well and delivered some nice blows sending some of them back into others. Essie punched some before sweeping the legs out from under three more before she got hit in the shoulder, sending her backward. Misha, having saw it out of the corner of her eye, backed up so Essie had someone at her back.

"Still too many," Essie growled breathing a little hard, "we need a different approach. For every one we hit, three more seem to pop up." Misha was about to say something when a Wyrm charged her with something weird happening in the palm of his hand. Her eyes widened when she saw it form into a blade, a pitch-black blade. Misha brought her arms up right when the Wyrm brought his sword down. A cry filled the hallway as blood dripped onto the floor from the huge gashes from Misha's arms. The blonde grit her teeth as the Wyrm all but ignored Essie and stalked toward her. Essie growled and looked at her backpack then Misha's. Remembering what Kelley had said that morning about their classes, Essie picked up Misha's backpack and spun around clobbering the Wyrm. The force from the hit sent the Wyrm through the window as Misha got up hissing.

"We need to move," Misha groaned, "at least out of this narrow hallway. A bigger one would be the best." Essie nodded as she looked both ways, seizing up which way to go. She about made her decision when a Wyrm went flying past her. The two girls looked up to see another plowing through the throng on Essie's side. The girl kept going as her long weave whipped around, it was when she got closer that Essie noticed the white highlights to them. She also noticed the girl's athletic build when her black thick strapped tank rode up a bit. The girl growled as she whipped her pink and black camo clad leg at a few before delivering some solid open palm hits. The girl finally stopped to look at them with beautiful blue eyes that went great with her dark skin. Misha had to smirk at the pink writing on her shirt that read 'Don't Care'. The girl adjusted her black sweat jacket that the girls discovered had a pink dragon on it.

"Thanks for the save," Essie spoke quickly, "but we should probably move before more come and get your arms tended to." The girl looked back as her eyes widened when she noticed the huge gashes on Misha's arm.

"Okay," she replied, "I will help you then at least until you can find help." Essie nodded as Misha grit her teeth when pain laced through her arms.

"Much appreciated," Misha grunted as she went forward. The girl smiled as she picked up their backpacks and handed them both to Essie. The brunette shoulder them as she nodded and followed Misha and the girl.

"Thanks again, uh…" It was then Essie realized she never got her name. The girl gave an amused laugh as she supplied,

"Koral, my name is Koral." Essie nodded as she finished,

"Well thanks again Koral. Misha and I appreciate it." The blonde nodded back as she looked in one of the lecture halls. It was there she saw a first aid kit along the front wall. Essie and Koral looked in as well.

"Weird that no one is in here," Koral commented absently. Essie agreed as did Misha or she would have if pain didn't rack through her arms. The blonde looked around and took a deep breath, squatting on the floor. She painfully put a hand on the floor and waited. Misha opened her eyes as she looked at the door on the far left.

"There are some that way," she murmured, "but if we grab it and go, we should have time." Koral studied Misha for a second before nodding as Essie nodded as well. Koral looked around and darted forward while Essie and Misha stayed close. The three were right in front of the first aid kit when a sickening laugh filled the lecture hall.

"Well, well, look what I found… not one but two guardians. Time to die!" The three spun as a huge scythe came flying at them. Essie gulped as she clenched her eyes closed as a sickening sound and a scream followed.

 **Hey everyone here is the first chapter… were things start to get real. Lemme know what you think. Koral belongs to Fool Arcana Kaiju and Kelley belongs to Arctic4Queen but other than that the others are mine. Also, due to some lovely little munchkins, I've had to put one of my fics on hold until I can rework some chapters that were lost. So, in the meantime, my little sister gave me a prompt to write and a dare. So, I have a fic coming out called Power Rangers Spy Force (the name will be changed I'm sure) that is more of a pet project but feel free to check it out. Next time, we find out it's not just happening at the college but all over the city. Until next time, Grace out! xD**


	3. All the Pieces in Place!

**Hey everyone Grace here and sorry it took so long on getting this out but here it is. I don't own Power Rangers or the Rangers except for Misha. Kieran goes to Arctic4Queen, Orion goes to Fool Arcana Kaiju, V goes to Megan Hart-Oliver and Kane goes to ZeroTailedJinchuriki. So, without further ado, Chapter 2…**

 **Kieran is portrayed by William Moseley**

 **Orion is portrayed by Lewis Tan**

 **V is portrayed by Kim Taehyung**

 **Kane is portrayed by Avan Jogia**

Chapter 2

Essie opened her eyes when she felt no blood flow from her body. Her eyes widened in when she saw her professor with a bo staff across his shoulders and a pale woman holding her abdomen across from him.

"Sorry love," Nate grimaced, "not today." He turned to the girls as he finished,

"It's time we were leaving. I may know where to go." Misha and Koral gave him a guarded look as Essie looked between the two.

"There's no time ladies," Nate sighed, "I'll explain later, I promise." Misha still seemed hesitant but Koral, surprising herself, laid her hand on Misha's arm gently before giving it a gentle squeeze. With that the four ran out of the lecture hall and down a darkened corridor.

"Professor," Misha began, "what is going on? We haven't been needed in so long. Why now?" Nate shook his head and was about to say something when the scythe from before went flying past his head.

"Duck!" he commanded as all four hit the deck. And not a moment sooner as the scythe came boomeranging back at them. The four got up and saw the pale skinned woman from before, her skin glistening in the sun.

"Diamonds," Koral breathed out, "her skin is made from diamonds." Nate grimaced as he cracked his neck. Having had run ins with this general before he knew how deadly she really was.

"Ice crystals actually, love," Nate commented, "they bristle up when she fights making her resemble a porcupine." The three girls just looked at the professor as he shuddered. The woman laughed as she flexed her hand bristling some up and saying,

"The man is right. They work marvelously in fights. They cleanse themselves of the blood I shed so there would often be no trace of me ever fighting." Koral looked on in disgust as did Misha before she hissed as the wind hit her gashes. Essie looked back then around before she realized that they never grabbed the first aid kit in the room. The woman's brown eyes scanned over the four as Nate edged the girls closer to the door behind them. With a smile, the woman charged them making her long white hair billow behind her. With a yelp, Koral and Misha dove to one side while Nate and Essie dove to the other. The woman laughed as she turned to Essie and Nate, causing the latter to move Essie behind him. Nate readied his bo staff as the woman readied her scythe. She raised an eyebrow as Nate relaxed his shoulders and looked at her. The two soon began an intricate dance in a narrow school corridor. Misha and Koral edged around to Essie and pulled her out of the way right as Nate kicked the woman back into the wall Essie was just against.

"Run, ladies," Nate huffed, "I'll catch up but you three need to run." With that he twirled his bo staff and charged the woman again. The woman, in surprise, was put on the defensive while the girls watched uneasily. Essie, torn between helping her mentor and protecting her new friends, made a split-second decision and pulled the two girls with her out the door but not before looking back on more time.

"We can't just leave him," Misha cried out. Essie clenched her eyes shut as she steeled herself and replied,

"We would be more of a hindrance then a help. His main goal, like mine, is to protect you two so that's what I'm going to do." Both Koral and Misha just looked at the girl in front of them in shock as they could both tell she wanted to go back and help.

"Okay," Koral answered softly as the three found a spot to hide.

~PRCC~

Kelley sprinted through campus, sticking to the shadows as people were cut down around her. She originally was following some into to town with Tye when she remembered Chance saying something earlier about the high school being there today. And now here she was trying to find them before too many lives were lost. She honestly had no idea where to look at first until Deimos said something to her about his guardian being here today and that he could sense him. That gave Kelley some hope as she ran towards the sports wing of the college. As she neared, she heard cries as well as some sickening sounds. Turning a little green, Kelley looked around the corner to see a huge tanned skin man with wild dark brown hair. He reminded her of the Hulk with his huge muscles. She peeked around a little more to see a group of high schoolers huddled together with two boys standing a bit in front of them. Both were tanned skin with dark eyes. One had sandy blonde hair with his bangs swept to one side while the other had spiky black hair but both were standing their ground against the hulking man. Kelley stifled a gasp when Deimos recognized the blonde one and said something seemed familiar about the other one. She was brought from her thoughts as someone cried out before a thudding sound was heard. Peeking around the corner again, Kelley saw the blonde pinned against the building while the black-haired boy got the other high schoolers out of the way. The blonde struggled in the hulking man's grasp as the other kid swiftly knocked the man in the back of the knees, causing him to effectively drop the blonde. The blonde scurried away from them to catch his bearings but wasn't really given any time as the other kid soon joined him on the ground.

"That wasn't too smart," the Hulk growled, "now was it kids?" Both the teens got up shakily and just watched as the man moved toward them. Kelley watched in horror as the man raised his clawed gauntlets before she noticed a green Hummer sitting not far off. She sprinted towards and looked back, eyes widened as she saw the man back them into a corner. Praying the doors were unlocked, Kelley went to the driver's side and stifled a cheer as the door opened. She almost cheered again when she found the keys in the ignition. Starting it, Kelley gave the man a determined glare as she shifted and floored it. The Hummer shot forward as she laid on the horn, scaring the man and the kids. Both kid's eyes widened when they saw her shoot at them and saw her bail out the driver's side when the Hummer crashed into the hulking man sending him into the building next to them. Thinking quickly, Kelley grabbed both teens wrists and pulled them along.

"We've got to go," she yelled as the building began to crumble, "the building is coming down and I personally don't want to be around if he survived." The two allowed her to pull mainly out of shock. The blonde was the first to break out of his stupor as he pulled his wrist out of her grasp but kept up. The other teen soon followed as the three went into the sports medicine hall. Kelley looked back as she led them to a room she knew had a first aid kit. Once inside, Kelley swiftly shut the door and locked it before grabbing the kit off the wall.

"Are either of you hurt?" she asked softly as she gave each boy a once over. The blonde had on black skinny jeans that she was sure were already ripped as his black and grey Jordan 5's seemed a little scuffed but nothing too major. She looked up to see his grey shirt torn but relieved to find no blood and his black leather jacket seemed dirty but nothing more. The blonde narrowed his eyes at her until he realized what she was doing then they softened ever so slightly. Once Kelley was satisfied with the blonde's health she turned her attention to the other. The boy's black and dark blue cargo pants seemed dirty in some spots with some minor tears in others while his matching dark blue shirt had some grass stain as did his dark grey zip up hoodie. She looked down and noticed his boots to be fine so she assumed ankle and feet were fine as well.

"Thank you, Miss," murmured the blonde. Kelley nodded as she looked at him and moved to put the first aid away.

"It's no problem," Kelley replied, "and no need to call me Miss, I'm not that old." The blonde gave a remnant of a smirk as the dark-haired boy smiled.

"The names Kelley," Kelley introduced, "and who might you two be? Unless you want me to call you Blondie…" Kelley trailed off as she couldn't think of a nickname for other boy getting a smirk from him and a snort from the blonde.

"I'm Kieran," the blonde introduced, "and the boy beside me is Orion." Kelley nodded as the dark hair boy, Orion, added,

"I would say pleasure but right now might not be the best time." Kelley understood as she looked back at the door and racked her brain on what to do. She was about to say something when a boom resounded down the corridor. Her eyes widened as she cursed when she heard the deep baritone of the man from before.

"Well Kieran," Kelley said, "Orion, we need to move now. Do either of you two have a way to get back with the others?" Kelley began moving toward the other door as she asked. Neither Kieran or Orion had time to answer as the door she was moving toward flung open, almost hitting her. Kieran thought fast and grabbed Kelley pulling her out of the way before she got hit. Orion watched from some ways back as the man stalked near the Kieran and Kelley. Kelley gulped when she saw the look in his eyes then looked back at Kieran. In his eyes were anger and determination but also fear. Thinking quickly, she pushed him back toward Orion as she darted forward and through the man's legs. She kicked him in the butt as she slid between his legs, garnering a roar of anger and him charging her.

"Run," she yelled, "don't look back and run. You two are important so run!" Neither moved causing Kelley to improvise so she ran out of the room with the hulking man following her. Not a moment later, Chance ran into the room and looked at the shell-shocked teens. He ran up to Kieran and gently grabbed his shoulders getting his attention.

"Son," he spoke softly but urgently, "where is Kelley?" All Orion did was point to the door as Chance looked between the two. He cursed under his breath as looked between the teens and the door.

"We need to help her," Kieran murmured, "she is trying to protect us but she is so small." Chance shuddered at what he meant. He knew who she was going up against and knew that she couldn't afford to be hit.

"Listen to me," Chance spoke gently, "Kelley will be alright but you two need to be fine or what she is doing right now will mean nothing. So please, come with me and I will get you two somewhere safe." Kieran finally focused on Chance and narrowed his eyes as Orion surveyed the scene. Stepping back, Kieran asked,

"Why should we trust you?" Chance sighed and ran his hand through his spiky hair as his accent rang out,

"One, I'm her professor and two, if you two want to die by Ouranus's goons be my guest but in dying you doom us all." Both Kieran and Orion's eyes widened as they got the references and they nodded as Chance looked back one more time. Both teens warmed up to him a little more when they saw raw guilt flash through his eyes before he ran out the door with them following closely behind him. Now all Chance had to do was find a place to hide them until it was safe.

~PRCC~

Nate grunted as he was kicked back and rolled before the scythe came down on him. He just looked at the woman in front of him for a moment then at his discarded bo staff. She charged him causing him to think fast as he vaulted over a table and rolled right next the staff, bringing it up to parrying the follow up blow. What he didn't count on was the kick that came with it.

"You fight well for a human," the woman laughed as she kicked away the staff, "but our race is known for their fighting." Nate grunted as he leaned onto his forearms. The woman laughed as she dropped her scythe so the blade was equal with his neck. She dropped down into a squat so she was equal with him.

"I would kill you," she murmured, "but I think you may have another use for me. Those girls seemed to care for your well-being and two of which are guardians so you will help me bring them out of hiding." Nate's eyes narrowed as he was hauled to his feet but it was then he struck with a solid kick to her knee. A loud crack resounded through the building as the woman shrieked and babied her knee.

"I think not," Nate grunted as he ran in the opposite direction. He was by no means unharmed, he felt blood in a couple spots as well as his ribs giving off a lot of pain but he knew he had to get away from the direction of the girls. He hazards a look over his shoulder to see the woman chasing after him. While that was the outcome he wanted, his brain didn't think beyond that point. He rounded the corner at took the stairs two at a time before sprinting the stretch of the hall.

"Need to get as much distance as possible," he murmured to himself. Turning another corner, he barreled through the far door and down the other set of stairs. What he didn't consider was the fact the woman was an alien and her physiology was greater than a human in some areas. She was soon right on top of him as she tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms above this head. Nate growled as did the woman.

"That was not wise human," she hissed, "I'm not one to piss off." Nate's eyes narrowed as the woman's grip tightened around his wrists. He looked around subtly for a way out but the woman wasn't having it and hauled him to his knees but not before giving a nice knock to the head. The world spun as Nate struggled to focus on the situation at hand. She soon tied his hands behind his back and hauled the rest of the way up. Realizing how dire of a situation he was in, Nate thought fast and headbutted her before back pedaling out of the way. The woman let out a furious bellow as she charged him. She was on top of Nate, when a pillar came out of nowhere and toppled on top of her. Nate's head spun to see a small oriental young man standing not far from him. The young man was studying him for a moment as his dark eyes caught Nate's. Nate was about to say something when the young man darted forward, his tan hands reaching behind Nate to break the binds.

"We need to go," he grunted as the man pulled Nate the way he had come. Nate groaned as his body ached but he kept up. Once they were a safe distance away and in a good hiding spot, Nate actually looked at his savior. The young man had on a red tee that looked slightly oversized with black jeans and red Converse. Over the tee he had on a dark grey oversized zip up hoodie with red bandana acting as a band around the crown of his head, sitting right underneath the bangs of his dirty blonde hair. Nate smiled lightly at the man which was returned with a shy smile.

"Thank you for saving me," Nate murmured softly as he groaned a little at the ache in his ribs. The groan caught the young man's attention as he scrutinized Nate a little more.

"I'm fine," Nate chuckled then winced, "just my ribs. My name is Nate." With that he stuck his hand out. The man looked at it for a second then shook.

"V," the young man clipped, "just V." Nate nodded as Fureya confirmed what Nate was slowly wondering. Nate was about to say something when he heard the woman from earlier.

"Time to move, V," he grunted standing up. V nodded as he followed him through the side door before taking off down an adjacent corridor.

"We need to find the others and fast," Nate breathed as V gave him a curious look. He was about explain when a shriek filled the air followed by a whistling sound.

~PRCC~

Kelley ran down the corridor as the hulking man was right behind her. She was bruised all over even in places she didn't know bruised. Pain radiated through her shoulder from a particularly bad hit but she ignored it the best she could. She was almost to another set of doors when she felt something clip her bad shoulder. A scream bubbled up as she was sent careening into a wall. Kelley breathed out a shaky breath as she looked up with pain filled eyes. Standing over her was the man from before. He grabbed the upper arm of her hurt shoulder causing her to stifle a scream as he picked her up.

"Where are they?" the man growled, "where did you send the boys when you ran?" He shook her a little at the end causing Kelley to bite her lip to keep the scream down.

"How would I know," Kelley ground out, "I told them to run so wherever they went would be on them not me." The man growled as his grip tightened.

"I wouldn't be quite so sarcastic girl," the man growled, "considering the situation your in." Kelley grunted as she swayed a little in the man's grasp.

"Hey," a voice yelled out, "let her go!" The man spun around causing Kelley to grit her teeth as her body swung with him. Her vision blackened a little but she focused it on a young man with tanned skin and long dark hair worn in a bun on the top of his head. The man's black eyes hardened as they landed on her. The hulk that was holding her laughed as he switched hands gripping the hurt arm but now also gripping the other. Kelley stifled a sigh as it alleviated some of the pain. She was still dangling off the ground but now she could think a little clearer.

"No," the brute laughed as he walked toward the newcomer. Upon closer inspection, Kelley noticed the worn look of his yellow tee and sleeveless black zip up hoodie. His black pants and boots were in the same shape. What got her was the tattoos on his forearms, they seemed almost alien. Not a moment after she thought that, it was confirmed who he was.

"It's not like you can do anything human," the hulk laughed, "with her in front of me any hit you throw will hit her." The man growled as he got into a defensive stance. He wasn't about to hurt the girl but the man was pissing him off. He watched Kelley as something crossed through her eyes and smirked ever so slightly. She was about to give him an opening so he readied. Kelley smiled when she saw the man get into a different stance allowing her to enact her plan. Kelley wasn't short but to this man she was and her dangling legs were about to be a problem for him. Gritting her teeth, Kelley swung her lower body until she brought her legs back with enough force to hit the man holding her. With a yowl, the man dropped her and Kelley scurried forwards the man in yellow moved in quickly. He sent the hulk flying back with some aimed punches. Kelley groaned as she leaned against the wall. Before she had time to think or move, she was picked up again and carried down the corridor. Taking a shaky breath, she looked at the man as he sat her down before he examined her shoulder. She hissed when he gently prodded it.

"Please stop," she ground out. The man did as he looked around and took off. He soon came back with a first aid kit and began making a makeshift sling from items in the kit.

"There," he murmured, "should help until you can see a doctor." Kelley studied him for a second as she replied,

"Thank you…" She trailed off when she realized she didn't catch his name, if he even said it.

"Kane," the man replied with a small smile.

"Thank you, Kane," Kelley finished with a small smile, "I'm Kelley." Kane nodded as he finished up the sling and put the kit back. Kelley groaned as she stood up and looked around before it dawned on her where she needed to go.

"We need to move before he comes back," Kelley murmured, "you gave him some nice hits but that won't keep him down and I imagine he will be even more pissed when he gets back up." Kane chuckled at the thought and knew she was right.

"Lead the way," he commented, "it seems you have a place in mind." Kelley nodded and took off with Kane following her closely. She just hoped this ay didn't get any worse.

~PRCC~

Tye had followed some grunts towards town at a distance the entire time. They were looking and cutting down anyone in their way. He wondered if they actually thought the guardians would be so stupid then again, he was relatively certain the grunts had no brains. He went to move forward but was stopped by a chilling laugh. Tye's eyes widened when none other than Ouranus stepped into his path. The man was massive in size and stature causing Tye to crane his neck up to look at him.

"What are you doing little human?" Ouranus questioned with a smirk, "looking for someone are we?" Tye gulped as he backpedaled a bit. He unfortunately didn't look behind himself before hand and ran right into someone. Before he had time to move, a black tendril wrapped around his chest securing his arms by his side. Tye craned his neck back and gasped when he saw a man with pitch black skin and blood red eyes staring back at him. Ouranus laughed as he stalked forward until he was right in front of Tye.

"Let me fill you in," Ouranus smirked as the tendril wrapped around Tye's neck creeping toward his mouth, "All but two of the Guardians have been found. The chases have been magnificent and the people helping them are quite something else but I will win." Tye's eyes narrowed as he shot back,

"Can you be so sure? Nothing is set in stone." Ouranus laughed as a twinkle of amusement based through his eyes. The tendril finally wrapped around Tye's mouth as Ouranus traced the boy's jaw.

"Yes, I can," Ouranus replied, "because you will be helping me. The guardians will want to help those that helped them and something tells me your important to all those humans that helped them. So, we will see, won't we?" Tye's eyes widened as Ouranus walked off and Tye was dragged with him by the other man. Things were about to get a lot worse!

 **And here it is… everything will be coming to a head in the next chapter and hopefully it will be out faster than this one lol. On that note, I have a new one up called Power Rangers Resurgence. That one will be slower going than these ones seeing as they take precedence. But feel free to check it out… until next time, Grace out!**


End file.
